Why!
by MinuGaHana
Summary: What would Mikan do if she found out her school an all girls schools suddenly turns into a co-ed school. What would she do if she met her unknown Uncle. What would she do if one night she finds a guitar plays it and someone saids her voice is beautiful... I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic. Don't know if the title is going to change. Might be Rated T later.
1. Now a co-ed school

This is my first Fic so I'm sorry if it's bad. If it's bad don't read it.

I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song (Without You by David Guetta) in this chapter

* * *

A brunette girl sat at her desk waiting for class to start. A minute or two passed before the bell rang. When the bell rang the other students scurried to their seats. The teacher came in only minutes later, and let out a sigh before he looked up at the students. "Okay, guys, they scheduled an assembly this morning, and even we teachers didn't know until this morning, so come on." The teacher said as he took attendance.

As the students filed out of the room, the brunette sat at her seat and waited for everyone to walk out. As everyone left Mikan looked out the window, but then she heard her name being called. "-kan! Mikan, come on, hurry up! We're gonna be yelled at." Her friends yelled from the door.

"Sorry, Sumire I'm coming." She said as she lifted herself from her desk and walked to the door. When she reached the door she found her other friends waiting for her. She smiled and looked at her friends, "Sorry to keep you guys waiting." She said as they turn to follow the rest of the students.

When they reached the auditorium, they took their seat in the front of the stage. A moment later the principal walked in front of the microphone. They watched as she tapped it, seeing if it was on, then she spoke.

"Good morning, we have all called you here this morning to tell you that our school, Yukihime High and Akihiko High have decided to merge our schools." When she said this everyone in the room start to talk. "Silence!" The principal shouted, making the students quiet. "I know this sudden but, we've been pondering on whether or not to do it, but we came to the conclusion of doing it, so don't complain." Then she looked behind her where stood a man. "Okay, the principal of Akihiko High, Kazumi Yukihira."

When the brunette and her friends heard his name they all turned to look at her except one girl who had black hair that went down to her shoulders. "Mikan, did they just say Yukihira!" A girl with dark blue hair that went down to her shoulder blades.

"Well, no duh." Sumire said.

"Didn't that line end when your mother and father-" Then she was cut off bye a girl with pink hair that went down to her shoulders. "Nonoko! Shhh! Don't talk about it."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The dark haired girl named Nonoko said as she looked at Mikan, who seem to be a little dazed.

**Mikan (POV) **

When I heard the last name Yukihira, I was surprised. I was snapped back into reality when I heard someone say my name. "-kan! Mikan!? Are you okay?" I heard Nonoko say as I turn to face her.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I say putting on a fake smile. "Why do you ask?" I say to her.

"Well, you're not really here." Nonoko said.

"Here? I'm right here in front of you." I say to her.

"No, baka! She meant you're all dazed and not paying attention." The girl with black hair said.

"Sorry, if it seemed that way." I said looking back to the front of the room, staring at the Akihiko High principal.

**Normal (POV) **

_He really does resemble dad, _Mikan thought as she stared at the principal. After the assembly was done, for the rest of the day that was all the students talked about. As Mikan waited for the last bell to ring she stared out the window. After a while she let out a heavy sigh as she heard the last bell ring. Boy was she happy that it was a friday.

Then she heard the teacher call out to her, which had not only surprised her, but also her friends, except for the girl with black hair. "Mikan Sakura! Come see me after class." said Ms. Yamada. Mikan stopped packing up her stuff, and sat back down, waiting for everyone to leave. Nonoko walked up to Mikan, and when she did Mikan looked up at her.

"Why are you staying behind?" Nonoko asked.

"Beats me." Mikan says turning her head to look out the window again.

"Anyways Mikan, we'll be waiting outside for you, so make it quick." Sumire shouted from the door. Mikan looks at her and then nods. After giving them a nod, they left, and she waited a while before she got up from her seat and walked to the teacher's desk.

"Okay, I'm here." Mikan said looking at Ms. Yamada.

"Alright, come on, follow me." She said as she got up from her spot and walked out of the classroom, but Mikan didn't follow after her. When she notice the brunette wasn't following, she turned around and looked at Mikan. "Come on." She said, a bit impatient, and to her surprise Mikan responds to her.

"Why?" Mikan asks.

When Ms. Yamanda heard her talk back, it had surprised her because Mikan had never talked back to her before. "Because there someone that wants to meet you." she said.

"Who?" Mikan said.

"Mikan… why are you making this harder than it has to be." Ms. Yamanda said, sighing.

"Because, I don't want to meet a stranger." Mikan said.

"Mikan, you're not meeting a stranger." says Ms. Yamanda.

"Then who am I meeting?" Mikan asks. "The principal of Akihiko High." was her reply.

"Well if it's him he's pretty much a stranger to me. I'm not going to meet him. Tell him too bad, now my friends are waiting." Then Mikan walked out of the room and down the hall to the front of the school.

As Mikan neared the entrance of the school she could hear a loud commotion. A little annoyed, Mikan walks faster. When she turns a corner and entered the main hall that led to the entrance of the school. At the other side of the hall she saw her friends waiting for her. Happy to see her friends, she starts to walk faster.

As she neared the doors, she was about to run to them when she bumped into someone, making her fall to the floor. "Oww. That hurt." She said still on the floor. Then she heard a voice. "You should be more careful."

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't-" She stopped and looked up at the person who she had bumped into. It was a boy who had blonde hair with aqua eyes. He stuck out his hand and offered her to help her up. She stared at the hand and then back up at the boy.

"Oi! Ruka! What're you doing?" Another voice said. Then a boy with spiky blonde hair came into her view. "Ruka! Whatcha' be doing?" He asked, then he noticed Mikan who had tears clinging to the corners of her eyes. "Oooooh, Ruka you made her cry." He said, the then boy who had aqua eyes turned to look at Mikan.

"No! Koko, that's not what it looks like. I didn't… Ah! Koko!" The boy named Ruka said.

"What do you mean? It's clearly _your_ fault you're the only one here and she's crying so who else could it be?" Koko grinned as he said this.

"Ruka. Man, what sunk you so low to make a girl cry." A boy with a star tattoo under his left eye said grinning. While all this was happening Mikan stared at the three boys.

**Mikan (POV) **

I sat there sitting on the floor staring at the three boys. Boys. I didn't really like boys. I found them very immature and annoying, so I tend to keep away from them, and no, I am not a lesbian.

I wanted to get out of this situation because whenever I'm around a guy or a bunch of them I can't move. I wished Sumire and them could come back in here and help me out, but they didn't even notice.

I sat on the ground thinking about what to do. I didn't know if I should just get up and go or if I should just sit there and wait for them to go. But, I knew they wouldn't ever do that, because they seem to not notice me, but I guess I was wrong because the boy with the star tattoo under his left eye said. "Ruka, just say sorry and help her already."

"I already-" He didn't finish his sentence, because they notice someone was standing behind them.

"Hotaru! I've been looking all over for you!" I heard the boy named Ruka say. Wait, he knew Hotaru. That was the part that freaked me out the most.

"Ruka, what are you doing here?" She asked with her expressionless face. "First, I was looking for you. Second, the girl that was supposed to meet with Kazumi Yukihira, and didn't show up so I also came to find her."

"Who are you looking for? And, why were you looking for me?" Hotaru asked.

"A girl named Mikan Sakura. And I was looking for you because..." Ruka said while his face turned a couple shades of red, then he leaned next to Hotaru to whisper something into her ear. What surprised me was that she had a hint of pink showing on her face.

**Hotaru (POV) **

Ruka leaned next to me and whispered. "I missed you. I just wanted to come and see you since I had the chance to come visit." When he said this to me, I could feel the blush coming to my face, and I tried so hard not to let it show, but knowing Mikan she probably could tell because you know, we're best friends.

**Normal (POV) **

Mikan stared at Hotaru. She was surprised to see her blushing a little. After Ruka was done whispering to her, Hotaru looked at him. "Mikan Sakura, is right there." She said pointing to Mikan. "Oh yeah, Ruka I forgot to ask, why is she crying, what you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Ruka shouted, "I just accidentally bumped into her, and Hotaru, just be glad it wasn't-" Then he was cut off by Mikan getting up off of the floor and walking over to Hotaru. Ruka stared at Mikan as she walked behind Hotaru who was taller than her by a little.

"Ruka, what're you staring at?" Hotaru asked.

"Ah! Nothing!" Then he turned around. After he turned around there was a long silence, but the silence was soon broken because of Hotaru. "Ruka, Mikan dosen't want to talk to whoever it is right now so, tell them she already left and that they're going to have to find some other time to talk to her." Hotaru said and Ruka just nodded.

Ruka turned to his friends and walked off with his friends; following after them. After they had finally disappeared, Mikan almost fell over again, but she was caught by Hotaru.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Mikan said.

Mikan and Hotaru walked out of the school and saw Nonoko, Sumire, and Anna waiting for them. Sumire ran over to them and asked. "What took you guys so long?"

"We had some boy trouble." Hotaru said monotonously.

"Boys!" Sumire shout. "Were they hot?"

"Are you serious, did you just say?" Mikan said looking at Sumire.

"Yes! So…" She waited eagerly.

"I don't know. I don't really like guys they're so immature and annoying." Mikan said. "Oh, but you know, I think Hotaru has a boyfriend."

When Nonoko and Anna heard this they became more interested in the conversation. "So the great Ice Queen has a boyfriend. That's new." Sumire said,

"It's not like I can't have one." Hotaru said glaring at Mikan. When Mikan received the glared she let out a small laugh.

"So, you admit that you have one." Nonoko says looking at Hotaru.

"No. I never said that either." Then Sumire's eyes grew big. "Permy. Why do you look like that?" Hotaru said.

"Well, because there are some hotties over there, along with the principal of Akihiko High." She said.

"Did you just say the principle of Akihiko High." Mikan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sumire moment she said, and Mikan ran towards her and turned around using her as a hiding place, hoping they wouldn't see her. "Mikan, why are you hiding it's not like they're-" She didn't finish her sentence because she was wrong, they were headed their direction.

"Hello, ladies. I heard from Ruka that Mikan dosen't have time to come talk to me so I was wondering-" The principal stopped talking and looked behind Sumire. "I guess I was wrong. I'll just talk to her right now." He said walking over to Sumire. When he neared Sumire, she moved aside to reveal Mikan.

When Mikan felt Sumire move out of the way, she glared at her. Sumire made a 'I'm-sorry' face before walking over to Hotaru who was busy yelling at Ruka.

**Hotaru (POV)**

When I turned around, I found myself looking at the Akihiko High principal. I heard him say, "Hello, ladies. I heard from Ruka that Mikan dosen't have time." I had stopped listening to him when I heard Ruka's name and Mikan's.

I turned to Ruka, and when I did, he looked away. When he did that I walked over to him and dragged him away from the rest of the group. "Ruka. Why is he out here?" I asked him.

Ruka hesitated, before saying anything. "I just told him that she didn't want to talk, and that she just left, and then he said that if they left now that they could catch up to her and have their talk."

"Ruka. Mikan dosen't _want_ to talk to him. And when she says she dosen't want to talk to him, she dosen't want to talk to him." I said.

"Why can't she talk to him, it's not that hard." Ruka said. By now I was getting a little irritated but, I didn't show, but Ruka could tell I was. Only moments later, Sumire came over. When she came over I looked at her.

"Who's this?" Sumire asked.

"No one, Permy, and who's that?" I asked pointing to the spiky haired blonde that was walking their way.

"I don't know. Ask him." She said pointing to Ruka.

"Nevermind, anyways, Ruka, why didn't you stop them?" I asked.

"I didn't know how it would turn out. I thought they were just going to talk." Ruka said looking at the Akihiko High principal.

Ruka walked over to Koko and whispered something into his ear. After Ruka was done Koko's face grew a grin across his face. I looked at him and then back at Ruka. He shrugged and walked over to me.

**Sumire (POV) **

I see Hotaru's blonde friend walk over to the spiky blonde and whisper something into his ear. A grin grew on his face before he walked over to me.

"Hey." He said. "I'm, Kokoroyomi, but feel free to call me Koko."

"Hi… I'm Sumire Shouda." I said looking at him weirdly.

"Why don't I take you somewhere tonight." He said, when he said this I looked over to Hotaru who just looked at me with her emotionless face.

"Why?"

"Because, I think you cute," He said bluntly, which made me blush from embarrassment. Once again I look at Hotaru, who had just walked off with Ruka back to the group. _Damn! She just left me. _I thought to myself as I looked at Hotaru at the corner of my eye.

"I'm good. Even though you look good, I don't want to go." I said before I turned around and walked back over to the group.

**Normal (POV)**

Mikan stared at the ground trying to not look at the Akihiko high school principal. She felt like everyone was staring at her. He clear his throat, which caught Mikan's attention. Mikan looked at him, waiting for whatever had to come.

"Mikan, do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're the principal for Akihiko High." Mikan answered.

"No, that's not what I mean." He said.

"Then I guess I don't know who you are." Mikan said.

"I'm your uncle." He said.

Mikan froze when she heard this, and everyone else was surprised. Mikan looked up at Kazumi . "You can't be my uncle. I never had an uncle." Mikan said as she went back to staring the ground.

"Well, I am your uncle, and you dad, Izumi Yukihira, was my little brother." Kazumi said.

"If you were his brother, then how come I didn't even see you at his funeral, or on his death anniversary, last year and the year before that, and the year before that." Mikan said. There was a long silence, but the silence was broken by Mikan again. "You say you're my uncle, but to me you're just a stranger." Then Mikan walked off leaving Kazumi and everyone behind.

Mikan walked, and never looked back. She didn't care if she left everyone there astonished. She didn't regret or cared that she left Kazumi like that.

She walked to her house. When she got there, she threw her books onto her bed. She laid there staring up at the ceiling wondering if she should go _there_ today even though it wasn't the anniversary. She thought about it for awhile, before she got up and walked out of her room. She grabbed her jacket and walked to the cemetery.

When she reached the cemetery she looked for her family name and a few minutes later she found it. She stared at the grave. She stood there as the cold wind blew across her face. She looked up at the sky, and thought about her mother and father, just as she was going to tell them about things that just happen her phone went off.

She looked at her phone and saw that it was from Hotaru, so she picked up.

"_Mikan! Is that you!" _She heard hotaru say.

"Yeah. It's me." She said staring at the sky.

"_Where are you, because you're not at home." _Hotaru said.

"You can guess where I am, seeing as how things turned out today." Mikan said.

"_Are you at the cemetery right now?" _Hotaru asked.

"Yeah." Mikan said. Then she heard some other people in the background. It sound to her like Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna were there, plus some extra, who she could probably guess.

"_Just stay there. We're coming to get you now. Why would you go knowing that you'll be coming home late?" _It was Nonoko.

"I just felt like it and it probably won't happen again." Mikan said.

"_How would you know?" _This time it was Sumire.

"Anyways I don't want to think about it." Then she hung up. Once again, she stared at the grave. After a long quiet moment of staring at the grave sight Mikan

turn and started to walk home.

As she walked home she passed the park. As she walked passed the park something in the distance caught her eye. She ran up to it and found that it was a guitar and it was in pretty good shape. Then she remember how her father would play her and teacher her how to play. She leaned down to pick it up and when she picked it up, she remember how it felt to hold a guitar, but back then it was much bigger.

She walked back to the park and sat down on a bench. She looked at her hand and played a chord. When she played it, it sounded weird, so she tune it. Then she played a chord again, and soon enough she played a song.

**I can't win, I can't reign**

**I will never win this game**

**Without you, without you**

**I am lost, I am vain,**

**I will never be the same**

**Without you, without you**

**I won't run, I won't fly**

**I will never make it by**

**Without you, without you**

**I can't rest, I can't fight**

**All I need is you and I,**

**Without you, without you**

**Oh oh oh!**

**You! You! You!**

**Without...**

**You! You! You!**

**Without...you**

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame**

**But I can't accept that we're estranged**

**Without you, without you**

**I can't quit now, this can't be right**

**I can't take one more sleepless night**

**Without you, without you**

**I won't soar, I won't climb**

**If you're not here, I'm paralyzed**

**Without you, without you**

**I can't look, I'm so blind**

**I lost my heart, I lost my mind**

**Without you, without you**

**Oh oh oh!**

**You! You! You!**

**Without...**

**You! You! You!**

**Without...you**

**I am lost, I am vain,**

**I will never be the same**

**Without you, without you**

**Without...you**

Then she finished the song. She looked at the guitar, she about to start another song when she heard some walk up behind her. She turned around and found that the person was standing in the shadows. It was already night, which scared her the most.

"That was nice." The person said, the voice obviously owned by a male. "You know, your voice is beautiful." He said. Mikan stared at him but couldn't make out what he looked like, then they heard a phone ring. Mikan saw him take out his phone, while she also took out her phone. To her surprise they had both been called. She looked down at the phone number, and saw that it was Hotaru. Mikan looked at the guy; he had his back turned to her and he was also talking to someone.

Mikan answered the call.

"_Mikan! I told you to stay there!" _She heard Sumire say.

"Technically, it wasn't you, it was Nonoko." Mikan said, as she stare at the person, who was also talking on the phone.

"_Whatever, point was, was that you were suppose to stay there until we came." _Sumire said, while in the background you could hear Nonoko and Anna.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait." Mikan said,

"_Anyways, where are you?" _Sumire said.

"At the nearby park." Mikan said.

"_Wait for us, or else, you'll meet Hotaru's Baka gun." _Sumire said. When Mikan heard that, she thought about it. She chose to stay and wait, rather than come face to face with Hotaru's Baka gun. "Okay. I'll wait. I don't like being hit with Hotaru's baka gun." Then she hung up, what surprised her was that the guy had also finished talking to whoever he was talking to.

He turned to her and then that's when she notice his eyes. They were a crimson color, kind of reminder her of fire. "Sorry, I can't keep you company for much longer. My buddies are waiting for me, so bye." He said before he left. "Oh, nice song by the way. We should play together sometime" He shouted before disappearing.

Mikan sat on the bench and stared at the guitar. She didn't really care much, but after seeing his eyes, the guitar looked liked the color of his eyes. _I wonder why I felt so comfortable around him. I never felt this comfortable around a guy before. _She thought as she stared at the guitar. Then she heard Nonoko and Anna in the distance.

She looked up and saw Nonoko, Anna, and Sumire running towards, Hotaru on the other hand was walking and seemed kind of mad. Mikan sigh and then said, "Hey guys!"

"Are you okay, nothing happened right?" Nonoko and Anna said in unison.

"What're you talking about?" Mikan asked.

"We saw this guy running away from here and we thought he did something to you." Anna said.

"No I'm good, he didn't anything, except…" I paused.

"Except what!?" Sumire shouted.

"Except listen to me sing and play." Mikan smiled. When they heard this everyone sigh with relief except for Hotaru.

"Alright baka, come on, we have to get home." Hotaru said. As they walked back to Hotaru's car, all Mikan could think about was the boy's beautiful crimson eyes. Then she looked at the guitar, and smiled at it.

When they got home, Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna, part from them and went their own ways. Mikan and Hotaru lived together, because Mikan's parents had passed away, and she had no siblings. Hotaru and Mikan walked in the house and Mikan walked straight to her room. She put the guitar against her desk and went back to the livingroom where Hotaru sat in a chair waiting for her.

Mikan sighed when she saw Hotaru. She knew exactly what Hotaru was going to say, so she walked over there sparing Hotaru the time to call her over.

"What is it?" Mikan asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"You know what." Hotaru said.

"No, I don't." Mikan said, while laying on the sofa.

"Yes you do. That's why you saved me the trouble of calling you over here." Hotaru said looking at Mikan who just turned to face the sofa.

"Fine! But, I'm not talking to him." Mikan said. Then the doorbell and Mikan found it the chance to get away. She ran to the door but when she opened it she was disappointed, because she wanted it to be anyone _but_ him.

Her Uncle.

* * *

**Again this is my first fanfic sorry if it's bad.**

**Thx... Don't forget to review X)**


	2. Mikan, Natsume and the Sakura Tree

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Now here is the next chapter**

* * *

Her uncle stood at the door looking at her. When Mikan saw her uncle standing at the door she glared at him before closing the door on him. After that Mikan walked back to the living room where Hotaru was. As Mikan walked into the living room she heard someone knock on the door. Mikan stopped and turned around, hoping that Hotaru would not get up from her spot to get the door. Once she reached the door again, she paused before opening it. Not wanting to open the door she turned back around and as she did she bumped into Hotaru.

"H-Hotaru, what are you doing here, I told you I was going to get the door." Mikan said as she backed up against the door.

"Who was that?" Hotaru asked as she looked behind Mikan as if she could see the person behind the door.

"No one in particular." Mikan answered before she looked back at the door hoping that he wouldn't knock on the door again, but that wasn't the case, for instead he banged on the door again while yelling out to her.

"Mikan. We need to talk." Kazumi shouted from the other side of the door. Mikan put on a smile and looked at Hotaru, then slowly her smile faded away, when Hotaru glared at her.

"Move Mikan." Hotaru said, but Mikan didn't move. "Mikan, I said-" But Hotaru was interrupted by Mikan.

"I know, I know, I heard what you said but seriously do I have to." Mikan said as she eyed the door.

"Mikan, you know at some point you're gonna have to, so might as well get it over with now than later." Hotaru said.

Mikan let a out loud frustrating sigh and opened the door again. Kazumi stood outside as he stared at the two girls. Mikan looked at Kazumi then back at Hotaru. Annoyed she looked back at Kazumi and then motioned him to come inside. Walking in quietly into their house Kazumi looked around. She closed the door behind him and uncomfortably followed her uncle into the living room. He sat down on the couch that was next to the window. Mikan walking in she found a spot next to Hotaru on the couch across from Kazumi.

"Okay, so, why is it that you're here?" Mikan asked trying to keep the irritation in her voice from coming out, while also trying not to burst open because she was feeling a little uneasy.

"Well, I'm basically here to ask you to come live with me since I am your uncle and all." Kazumi said with a straight face.

"Well, my answer is no, okay so were done." Mikan said as she got up from her spot and trotted over to the hallway that led to her door.

"Mikan, give it some thought." Her uncle said.

"My answer was no and always will be." Mikan said as she disappeared into the hallway leaving Kazumi and Hotaru in the living room.

Hotaru stared at the hallway then turned back around to where Kazumi sat. She stared at Kazumi with her emotionless face, then after a while she spoke. "Right now Mikan is still getting over the fact that you're her uncle also that the school she went to that was an all girl school was now an co-ed school and she, well I can't tell yo that last part, she has to tell you herself, if she ever get the courage to actually go to you." That was it, that was all Hotaru said before Kazumi apologized for barging in, then he left.

Only moments passed before Mikan came out of her room. Hotaru stare at Mikan, she could tell that Mikan was still shaking from the anxiety. After a while Hotaru and Mikan went to sleep, as it was already 11:30 at night and because they had school the next day.

Mikan laid in her bed thinking about how long the day was going to be, because it was now a co-ed school, and she knew right away for the rest of the years to come her life would be ten times- no a hundred times harder than what it was already.

* * *

The next morning Mikan woke up, but she hadn't notice that she woke up before her alarm even went off, before Hotaru came in to bust her head open. Before she was running late. She was surprised at the fact that she even woke up because usually being herself she would never want to get up, she would want to sleep in her bed forever seeing as to how comfy it was, but knowing that Hotaru was going to bust her head open with her baka gun she still did it. After a while of staring at the clock that read had read 6:00 she got up and walked to the bathroom and did the usual things she always did but not in a rush, because of all the time she had.

Mikan walked into the kitchen but wasn't so surprised to see Hotaru in the living room. She walked over to the couch where Hotaru sat. As Mikan neared the couch she wasn't surprised to see that Hotaru had already eaten her breakfast. She sat down next to Hotaru and then looked at the food.

"Morning Hotaru." Mikan said as she looked at her best friend. Hotaru didn't respond, instead she just looked up from her invention that she was working on and then after making eye contact with Mikan she went looked back down to look at her invention. After a while of silence they both got up seeing that it was time to leave.

They headed towards the door and when they stepped out into the outside world a small breeze danced upon their noses then shortly after it left. Mikan then noticed as Hotaru walked to her car. Mikan sprinted after Hotaru not wanting to get left behind like any other day.

Mikan hopped into the car and then they drove they neared the school Mikan felt the uneasiness overwhlem her again. Then they came to a stop on the campus parking lot. Mikan hesitated before she got out of the car. After a long while she heard Hotaru's voice. "BAKA! Come on! Sumire and them are gonna get mad if we don't hurry up." Mikan looked up at Hotaru then she got out of the car.

She followed behind Hotaru when they finally saw Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko, by the entrance of the school. When Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko finally notice Hotaru and Mikan, they ran up to them screaming and yelling. They weren't screaming and yelling like they had met their favorite boy band, they were screaming and yelling like it was going to be their last day together. Mikan stare at her screaming friends, then to Hotaru and then back to her screaming friends. Becoming a little annoyed and deaf Mikan shouted, "What the hell are you guys yelling about?" It took them a couple seconds to calm down and be quiet, then another few seconds passed when the three of them all yelled in unison. "They're splitting up the classes!"

Mikan stood there and then let out a sigh. "That dosen't help the situation. What do you guys mean by they're splitting up the classes."

"We mean they're gonna split half of our class and half of all the other classes and send them over to the other school building next week. Plus were gonna get split apart." Sumire said shoving a piece of paper into Mikan's hand. Milan stared down at the paper. It listed all the girls that were gonna be sent over to the other school building, that seem to some how get added to their campus area making it even larger than before. Mikan searched the list for her name and her friends names. After a while she found only her name and Nonoko's name.

Hotaru grabbed the paper from Mikan and stared down at the papers. "You guys are over reacting it's not like we're all gonna be apart we can always eat lunch together plus we may have some classes together seeing that they're using both school building see as there are way too many students."

They all sighed out in relief except for Mikan.

Her friends didn't know about her problems and she wasn't willing to let anyone find out what it was either. The only person she knew, the knew what her problems were, was Hotaru. he knew that she could trust Hotaru, despite the fact that she was the blackmailing queen or her other name the ice queen. For one she didn't like to be alone which was one of the reason that led her to living with Hotaru. Mikan thought about all the different thing that could happen if someone over at the other school would find out. Someone she didn't want to find out would probably find out. She was thinking and thinking until Hotaru , shot her in the head with her baka gun. When Mikan got hit she flew and bumped into someone.

Mikan wondering why she didn't get hurt she turned her head to find herself on top of someone. Realizing she was on top of someone she quickly got up. "I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to bump into you. My friends here-" Then she stopped when she realized who she was saying sorry to. The boy looked up at her, he was still on the floor. The boy wondering why she had suddenly stopped apologizing looked up at her. "Are you going to finish your sentence or not." The boy said.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry." Then Mikan turned around and ran off. The boy a little confuse at what happened shrugged it off and got up. He looked in the direction, Mikan had run off to them, he heard his name before walking off.

Hotaru while all this was happening stared at the boy. While the other three gapped at him. Then they all turned around and chased after Mikan who had just ran off.

**Mikan (POV)**

I don't know why I ran, but I could probably guess why. I knew I couldn't stay there or I would have fainted and made them worry, maybe even the guy who had caught me, but instead I ran, like I always did. At the same time I felt kind of bad for him and my friends, because one it wasn't his fault and two they still didn't know about it. I thought about it countless times to tell them, but whenever I thought I could tell them I never could. My problems were hard to talk about, it was too hard to talk about, it hurt like crazy to talk about it. It was scary to talk about, and I know I never want to remember it but, it was my past so it was kind of hard to remember, but holding it all in, I feel like I could break down any minute, but that means it could happen in front of my friends and for one I don't like worrying my friends.

After I ran as far as I could, Hotaru and friends had already caught up to me. I let out a sigh as I walk over to a near by tree and lean on it. Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire looked at me with concern. I could already probably guess what they were going to ask since Hotaru wouldn't ask it and sure enough I was correct.

"Hey, Mikan why did you just run off like that?" Sumire asked?

"Oh, uh, no reason." I answered her, but Hotaru looks at me. I knew what she was thinking the moment she had looked at me. She wanted me to tell them about all my problems like I had told her, but when I told Hotaru the situation was way different. Hotaru forced me to tell her when she found my movements very suspicious, but now I have to tell them whether I like it or not.

I let out a sigh a ready myself to tell them. Nonoko, Anna, and Sumire looked at me. Once again I let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, um you see, actually I'm not okay, there's actually something I've been meaning to tell you, but never had the chan- courage to tell you guys." I started. "But you see-" I was interrupted by someone calling out Hotaru's name. We all turn to look at who would call out to the Ice queen like that. To our surprise it was the blonde guy from before, what was his name… was it Ruka, Rukia, all I know was that it started with a R. Then Hotaru turn and spoke to him.

"What is it Ruka?" Hotaru said a little coldly. So I guess I was right his name was Ruka. Then he responded to Hotaru. "I only came to check up on you. Natsume said he saw you guys run off after that girl that had flew into him."

"Yeah we're fine, so can you stop coming in at crucial times Ruka." Hotaru said. We could all tell that the emotionless Hotaru we all knew was slowly disappearing with his presence around. "Sorry, Hotaru, I didn't mean to." Ruka said before he turned around and started to walk off. Then he turned around and shouted. "Oh, yeah don't be late for class." Then he turned back around and ran off. Taking this chance to get out of telling them I walk in the direction Ruka was just headed in.

"Come on guys, we don't want to be late for class." I said as I continued to walk, but then I felt Hotaru glare at me from behind, I guess she knew I was running away again.

**Normal (POV) **

MIkan, Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna, all walked into class right before the bell rang. Mikan and the rest of her gang except for Hotaru sigh with relief as they had just made it on time. They walked over to their seats and soon after Ms. Yamada came in. "Okay class," She began. "The boys won't be attending this school until next week because they needed to install all the boy bathrooms over here and all the girls bathroom over at the other school. Next week, I probably won't be seeing some of you because some of you guys are being moved to the other school and the same situation is happening over there. Also they're are building a whole cafeteria area in between the two schools so that you can still be with your friends if you don't have any classes with them." finished. Then she began her lesson.

_~Time skip: Lunch~ _

The bell for lunch rang through both the schools. All the students file out of the room excepted for Mikan and her friends. Mikan sat at her desk packing up so she's ready for the next class. Sumire, Nonoko, Anna and Hotaru walked over to her seat and stared down at her.

"So, Mikan, what were you going to tell us this morning?" Sumire asked.

'Yeah, Mikan, what were you going to tell them." Hotaru repeated.

"Well, you see. um, it kind of has to do with the reason why I don't like boys." Mikan said.

"Okay and…" They waited for her to continue.

"Well, um, when I was-" Then the they heard a loud commotion coming from outside the door. Then someone came flying into the room. Mikan once again quietly thank whoever stopped their conversation, she wasn't mentally ready to tell her friends about her problems and MIkan could tell Hotaru was about to kill someone if one more person interrupted their conversation. Seeing Hotaru like that, Mikan let out a little laugh, making all the attention that was on the person who flew into the room go to her.

She stopped and looked around. Not only was Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, also the boy that had flew in and the boys peeking into the room. The boys weren't people they didn't know, it was more like it was Hotaru's boyfriends and his friends messing around in the hallway.

The boy who flew into the room happened to be after him was the guy with the tattoo star under his left eye, Ruka, a guy that reminded you of a fox, a guy with glasses, and a guy with raven hair and crimson eyes. Crimson eyes. The crimson eyes had caught Mikan's attention, after awhile, she snapped back into reality when Sumire call out to her. "Mikan! I swear you're getting into the habit of doing that." Sumire said. "So… when you were little, what?" Mikan looked at Sumire then back at the boys in the room.

"Sorry, can we talk about this later I mean I don't want them to hear about it because they might make fun of me." Mikan said, but once again she felt Hotaru killing intent.

Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna, all just nodded their heads. "But, you have to tell us sometime." Sumire said. Mikan nodded to the statement.

Ruka walked up to the girls and over next to Hotaru. "I'm sorry for my friends rude behavior." Ruka said as he looked at Hotaru at the corner of his eye.

"Ruka, don't do it again." Hotaru said as she looked up at him. He nodded his head and then leaned over to whisper something into her ear. Soon after they looked at each other and walked out of the classroom.

**Mikan(POV) **

I watch as Ruka leaned down to whisper something into Hotaru's ears. For some reason they've been doing that a lot. I know that they're dating and all but they should find some time out of school to talk about things. Then I watched as Hotaru looked up at Ruka and then they walked out of the classroom. They walked out of the classroom. My best friend ditched me to be with her boyfriend, and now I'm stuck with my annoying friends and some dudes I don't even want to know. I sighed as I get up from my seat and walk over to the door, then I hear Nonoko call out to me. "Hey! Where you are going?" She asked. I turned around and faced her pretending that I only saw her, Sumire, and Anna, then I answer her with a fake smile. "I-I'm going to the bathroom." I said walking out of the classroom before they could say anything. I go down the hall but stop at the corner when I hear Hotaru's voice.

"Ruka, I'm not in the place to tell you that." I heard Hotaru yell. It was weird she was yelling, her voice was usually emotionless, but I guess because Ruka's there.

"What do you mean, you're not in the place to tell me that." Ruka yelled back.

"I can't tell you and if I could I wouldn't because she has to tell you herself." Hotaru said. Woah, were they fighting and about some other girl.

"Why does she have to tell me?" Ruka shouted back.

"Because it's her problems not mine, I just don't want to see her sad." Hotaru yelled back. "Okay, this conversation is over and it's never gonna come back, you hear Nogi." Nogi, when did Hotaru call Ruka, Nogi, weren't they dating? I thought as I hear the last part of their conversation/argument. Then I heard them walk off in another direction.

**Natsume(POV)**

I watch as the brunette put on a fake smile and answer her friend. "I-I'm going to the bathroom." The brunette lied. Then she walks out of the room. To me she seemed a little tense. So I follow her to actually see where she was going. She didn't notice me walk out behind her and she didn't notice me when she stopped behind a wall where Ruka and his girlfriend were yelling at each other. They're conversation seem to be about the brunette, but the brunette herself didn't even know that. After another minute or of yelling Ruka's girlfriend ended their conversation, and they both walked off. They didn't come this way they went the other way, the long way back to the classroom. The brunette still seem to have not notice me. I walked closer to her because she seemed to be a little bewildered at their conversation. When I was about a couple of inches away from her she backs up into me.

**Normal(POV) **

It was quiet when she bumped into him. She was shocked when she bumped into him, in fact she didn't even know that it was him until she turned around. Her hazel eyes met his crimson one. They stared at each other and could hear the time tick by. Then she backed up a couple feet away from him, surprising him a little bit. She tried to speak but her voice was trapped somewhere in her voice box. He looked at her with confusion, but then she ran in the direction Hotaru and Ruka was. She closed her eyes as she ran down the empty hall way and passed Hotaru. Hotaru surprised as to see her running down the hall, bolted after her.

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted from the other side of the hall way. Hotaru watched as Mikan slowly came to a stop. Mikan turned around and looked at Hotaru. When Hotaru made it to Mikan, she stood next to her.

**Natsume(POV)**

I watched as the brunette girl turn around and stare at me. She seemed to be a little scared. Then she turns back around and runs like she's running for her life. I follow after her, and when I turn the corner she runs past Ruka and his girlfriend. Then I watch as Ruka's girlfriend chases after her. I walk up to Ruka who also seemed to be a little confuse. I run down the hallway in the direction they were in.

As I neared them they were sitting up against the wall talking. I watched the brunette as she smiled an actual smile one that wasn't fake like the one she had given to her friend. As I get closer I start to notice that Imai started to notice me but still pay attention to her brunette friend. Then I start to notice something i hadn't notice before. The brunette was the girl who was singing that one night and played beautifully with my guitar. Beautifully, when did I ever start using that word. I don't know when but I found myself staring down at the brunette girl who had seemed to be staring back at me, but something told me that she was scared and uncomfortable.

**Nonoko(POV) **

I was starting to get worried because Mikan had been gone for awhile, and it dosen't take that long to go to the bathroom. So I turn to Sumire and Anna. "Don't you guys think Mikans been gone for too long, along with Hotaru and what was his… Ruka?" I said looking at the two. Of course Anna beat Sumire and answered my question. "You're right it's been awhile, wanna go check." I nodded in response and so did Sumire and then we went off leaving the boys in the room. Only seconds later as we walked out the door, the boys came piling out of the doors after us.

As we walked down the hall to the girls bathroom I spotted Mikan running away from the raven haired boy from before. It was weird because that was a first because I've never seen her do that before, instead she would always find one of us to stay behind or something. Then what surprised me a little more was that he chased after her causing me to get a little interested. I turned toward to Anna and Sumire and pointed in the direction Mikan had run off into. They follow after me and soon enough we saw Ruka standing in the hallway by himself.

**Ruka(POV)**

Soon after Hotaru ran after Mikan, Natsume showed up. I stared in the direction that Hotaru was. Natsume looked at me and then he ran off. After Natsume was the rest of the gang, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Kitsuneme, Tsubasa and Yuu. I turned to look at them and Nonoko the dark blue haired girl, walks up to me and says. "Where's Mikan, we saw come this way and where's Hotaru?" She asked. Then I pointed my finger in the direction they headed, but right as they started to walk off in that direction I stopped them. "Wait, I don't think you guys should go over there right now." I say to them. The seaweed green haired girl looked at me. "Why?" She asked.

"I don't know it probably because Natsume did something to her and Hotaru probably went to comfort her or something." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Mmmkay, but what are we supposed to do. I mean I don't like seeing my friend all depressed." The seaweed green haired girl said.

"I don't know just wait for them to solve it on there own, because you know Hotaru's there.' Ruka said looking down at the floor.

"Okay, we got it loverboy." Sumire said as she turned back around followed by Nonoko and Anna.

My friends just looked at me and then back at the three girls.

"I'mma follow Sumire." Koko said as he ran to catch up to the three girls.

"I'mma follow Anna." Kitsuneme said.

"I'm going to watch those two." Yuu said as he followed the other five. I turn to Tsubasa who had his hands behind his head. "So, what're you going to do?" I asked him. "Mmm, I found this chick, and she's very interesting, I think I'm going to bother her." Then he left leaving me standing there in the hallway. I stared back in the direction where Hotaru, Mikan, and Natsume were. I sighed and walked in the direction.

**Normal(POV) **

Mikan stared up at Natsume. Natsume stared down at Mikan. Hotaru looked at the two. Something she didn't know happened between them, and Mikan hadn't realized it, so Hotaru was willing to find out. "Oi! Hyuuga what are you staring at!" Hotaru demanded as she found herself getting annoyed with the two staring at each other.

Mikan blinked a couple of times before she got up and started to run again. One of the windows were open and as Mikan ran the wind blew through and into the hall, blowing passed Mikan, lifting up her skirt making her shriek and drop to the floor pull on her skirt. She turned her head and glared at Natsume. Natsume looked at her and then said, "What?"

She glared even harder and asked. "D-d-did you see it?"

"Mmm, no." Then he turned around and walked away, but the he turned his head back, to look at her, he smirked then turned his head back to face forward and said. "See ya, polka dots." Then he slowly disappeared down the hallway.

MIkan turned to look at Hotaru. Hotaru on the other hand was looking at Ruka who had just appeared out of no where. MIkan wanting to give them some privacy got up from her spot and walked down the hallway to the classroom. As she started to leave Hotaru turn to look at her. "Where are you going." Hotaru asked.

"I'm gonna go he seems to be wanting you more and more." Mikan then sprinted down the hall leaving a flushed Ruka with Hotaru who had a hint of pink on her face.

Mikan slowly and quietly walked down the hallway thinking about the things that happened during the lunch period. After a while she finally came back to her classroom, where Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko, were all laughing with Ruka's friends. The only one not laughing was Natsume. Mikan walked to her seat trying to ignore Natsume's stares. She sat down and got ready for the rest of the day. Mikan at the corner of her eye saw Natsume get up and motion his friend to follow him because they had to start walking if they wanted to make it back for class on time, but they really didn't care if they were late, or skipped.

Mikan relieved to see them leave, finally feel at walked over to Mikan and leaned on her desk. "So… something happened, tell us." She said looking at Mikan.

"Nothing happened." Mikan answered her.

"What do you mean nothing happened. Nonoko saw you run away from Natsume. Did he try to hit on you or something."

"No. I would even let him near me if he tried to hit on me." Mikan said.

"Well then what happened to Hotaru, she was with you, right?" Anna asked and right when she said that Hotaru walked into the classroom. "So where have you been?" Nonoko asked as Hotaru sat down next to Mikan.

"Places." She said.

"As in Ruka?" Sumire laughed.

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, so um, yeah." Then it was quiet again. Then the bell rang breaking the silence and signalling the end of lunch.

_~Time Skip: After School~_

MIkan quickly packed up and walked out of the classroom. She walked to Hotaru's car and waited for her there. About 5 minutes later Hotaru appeared and she unlocked the door and Mikan jumped in and then they drove off. They drove for about 30 minutes before they reached their house. When they parked in her driveway Mikan jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door. She unlocked the front door and ran to her room. She sat on her bed and looked at the guitar that she just picked up from the park. She just picked it up because it was there, and because she remembered how she would play with her father. Remembering her father makes her feel a sharp pain go through her.

She shook off the feeling and picks up the guitar and starts to strum random chords. and slowly she began to sing another song.

**Mikan**

**Girls on Fire by Alicia Keys **

**She's just a girl and she's on fire**

**Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway**

**She's living in a world and it's on fire**

**Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**

**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**

**She got both feet on the ground**

**And she's burning it down**

**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**

**She got her head in the clouds**

**And she's not backing down**

**This girl is on fire...**

**This girl is on fire...**

**She's walking on fire...**

**This girl is on fire...**

**Looks like a girl, but she's a flame**

**So bright, she can burn your eyes**

**Better look the other way**

**You can try but you'll never forget her name**

**She's on top of the world**

**Hottest of the hottest girls say**

**Ohhhh oh oh oh**

**We got our feet on the ground**

**And we're burning it down**

**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**

**Got our head in the clouds**

**And we're not coming down**

**This girl is on fire...**

**This girl is on fire...**

**She's walking on fire...**

**This girl is on fire..**.

**Everybody stares, as she goes by**

**'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes**

**Watch her when she's lighting up the night**

**Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl**

**And it's a lonely world**

**But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby**

**This girl is on fire...**

**This girl is on fire...**

**She's walking on fire...**

**This girl is on fire...**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... **_**[4x]**_

**She's just a girl and she's on fire**

Then she finished the song and she stared as how beautiful the guitar sounded. She sets down the guitar and leans it against her desk. Seeing the time she changes into her pajamas.

The next morning she wakes up to the sound of Hotaru on the phone. She walks over to the door and listens to Hotaru's conversation.

"No, Ruka! I told you already I can't tell you, she won't let me! Why do you even want to know?!" Hotaru yells through the phone.

_Were they fighting again. _Mikan thought as she listen in on their conversation. Then she heard Hotaru end the call, then she opened the door.

Hotaru looked at her. "Were you listening?"

"Uhhhh, sort of kind of not." Mikan answered as she slightly looked up at Hotaru.

"What did you hear?" Hotaru asked.

"The part about you screaming at Ruka, something about a girl telling him, herself, and not you telling him." Mikan said, while twiddling her thumbs.

"So you didn't hear anything before that." Hotaru asked. Mikan just nodded and then Hotaru just walked back out of her room. "Oh yeah, we don't have an classes for the rest of the week because of, you know what." Then she closed the door. Mikan waited a while before she heard the front door open and close. She rushed over to her window and peeked out. When she did she saw Ruka come out of a car and open the door for her before closing it and driving off. _Where are they going? _Mikan thought as she stared at the car until it disappeared somewhere.

Mikan sighed. She wasn't planning on not doing anything today because she thought she would go to school like every other day. She turns around to face her room. She didn't need to clean because it was already clean enough. As she looked around her room, she once again spotted the guitar. Mikan walks over to the guitar and picks it up. She lays it on top of her bed and goes over to the closet, where she kept her memories of her mom and dad. She pulls out a box and opens it. She digs through it and finally pulls something out. Her guitar strap. She walked over to the guitar that was laying on her bed and puts the guitar strap on. After putting on the guitar strap she slings the guitar over her shoulder and she walks out of her room and house.

Mikan slowly makes her way to the park wondering if she should play or not. She sigh when she reached the park. She walked over to the swing and sits down. She pulls the guitar until it was in front of her, then she starts to strum the guitar, but she didn't sing, because she didn't want anyone to hear her horrible singing(or so thats what she thought).

After about an hour or two she walks from the park to a near by store and buys herself something to snack on seeing that she hasn't even eaten breakfast yet. After buying her a couple of things she walks back to the playground that she was at before and sat on the swing. She opened whatever she got at the store and started to eat. After eating she picked up her things including the guitar and started to walk away from the playground.

She silently walked on the sidewalk as she made her way to the cemetery. After a little while she reached the cemetery and found her mother's and father's grave. She sat down and stared at the grave once again she starts to play, but she didn't sing she just strummed her guitar and every once in awhile she would pick at it making it beautiful. After playing she heard someone come up from behind her. She turned around and when she did she froze. Natsume was standing behind her.

**Natsume(POV)**

I was walking past the cemetery when I heard someone playing the guitar. Since it sound nice I wondered who was playing it, so I wandered around the cemetery until I found the person, or to be more exact the girl who was playing the guitar. It was polka dot. She was playing with my guitar. So she had to be that girl from that one night. She was the one who took my guitar. Seeing as she was starting to finish up her song I walk up to her and now stood behind her. She heard me coming because she turned around and looked at me. To my surprise she froze and stared up at me. It was weird, her reactions and stuff. She would always try avoiding any boy she sees, and never really interacts with them, she ran away from me twice, and Ruka told me when he tried to help her up she didn't take his hand. I mean, whenever a girl was offered help from Ruka they would quickly grab his hand and hold, forever. But then there was me where all the other girls would just fall in love with me just at sight, but polka dot on the other hand didn't, she didn't want to deal with us. Then there was that time with her uncle when she tried so hard to deny that he _was_ her uncle and once again she ran away.

I don't know but she seems to be scared us boys, even though none of knew her, and we didn't know her. Why? Why was she so afraid. What did we do that makes her so afraid of us or is it just us, she tries to avoid ever boy. Was she scared a boys in general. Did she have androphobia, because thats the only thing I could think of. I don't know when but, polka dot seemed to have started to move away, when I had finally notice was when I saw her move from the corner of my eye and she was already, hallway back to the entrance of the cemetery. I don't know why but I went after her. It was weird I really would care that much, but she on the other hand, was a different story.

I had already caught up to her, and when I did I caught her by the wrist and then I stopped, making her stop kind of. She tried to pull out her hand. Why was she trying so hard to run away. She's acting like she's going to die if I touch her for any longer. Then I heard heard soft beautiful voice. "C-c-can you let go of me?" She asked, which had surprised me. I didn't answer her. She turned her head to look at me. I could see in her eyes that she was on the brink of crying. "I have to hurry home, Hotaru can get real mad if I'm not there and if she dosen't know where I am." She continued. "And I've got other things to do than just stand here." Then she slipped her hand out of my grasp. Usually I'd be able to stop them and take them somewhere with me but she was a different story as I said before, she didn't want anything to do with me. I just stood there as I watch her disappear across the street. Then I answered my question. She had androphobia.

**Mikan(POV) **

I ran across the street, my tears by then had already start to come out. I didn't know how long I could stand there with him, a pervert. I don't know why he had chased after me but when I turned to look at him, I could tell he was slowly figuring me out, and by now i feel as if he did. I don't know why he tried to most, guys had already given up on because I would always try to avoid any contact with them. Yes, I had androphobia, and it sucks to have androphobia, because you can't go out without seeing a single guy in the area. The phobia was annoying but, how was I supposed to get over it after all that happened to me.

I started to slow down as I neared my house. As I got closer I could see a couple of people standing at the front door. After a while I notice they were Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. Sumire was on the phone calling someone, and Nonoko and Anna were busy pounding on my front door. Then I see not only them but, Koko, Yuu, and Kitsuneme, coming from the back of the house. Why were they there? I asked myself as I stared at them. Were they looking for me? I thought as I watch the boys run around from the back to the front, saying something to my friends. Sumire on the other hand was waiting for, me to pick up my phone, or Hotaru to pick up her phone. It was too bad if Sumire was calling me. I didn't have my phone on me, I left it in my room on the desk, before I left for the cemetery and if she was calling Hotaru, Hotaru was probably just ignoring her.

I stood there wondering if I should go down there and greet them, or if I should go back to the cemetery. Then I remember the pervert that I had just encountered. I didn't really want to deal with either of the so I walked to the park that was just a couple minutes away from my house and the cemetery.

When I reached the park I walk into the forest, that everyone thought was scary. I slowly made my way through the small path way that was barely visible, and I looked in the distance, I see the light that tells me that I'm almost there. My favorite spot in this whole entire town. Not even Hotaru knew where it was. I had stumbled upon this place when I was little and I ran away from home because I didn't like being there. When I found this place it had calmed me down, and it still does so I come here whenever I feel down or if I have any free time.

After a while I finally reached the place. It was a seclude part in the forest and was surround by the trees so no one knew where it was, but in that secluded area there was a small pond and in the middle was a island big enough for a sakura tree. Usually I'd swim over to the sakura tree and then stay there relaxing and waiting for my clothes to dry, but this time I could do that because I had the guitar with me, but if I didn't swim over to the small island I would take the row boat over there. The row boat was already here when I got here, but when I came here everyday, I wonder who had put it there, since I seem to be the only one who seem to know about this place.

I jumped on to the row boat at row the boat over to the island. When I get over to the island I jump off the row boat and tied it down so that later in life I could get back to the other side. After I reached the island I sat up against the tree and held the guitar in my and. I didn't play it because I had already played it twice today, and playing it a third time would just make me want my father here to play with me.

I don't know when, but I fell asleep.

**Natsume(POV) **

After I watched the brunette disappear, I decide to go back to Koko, and them because I didn't want to just stand there and let all the girls whisper something about me being hot or something close to that. As I walked back in the direction of her house, I spotted someone with a guitar walking to the park. The guitar was crimson, and I only knew one person who had that guitar, it was mines, but she had it. Interested in what she was doing I followed her. Then she went into the forest, which had surprised me because no one ever really went in there.

I follow after her wondering what she was doing, but I then something surprises me even more. I had followed her to a beautiful place, that was a secluded area that had a small pond and in the middle there was a island big enough for a sakura tree. I watched her from the shadow as she gets on to the row boat and rows herself over to the island. When she gets to the island she ties the row boat down and sit against the tree while holding my guitar. After a while she falls asleep.

Taking this chance I walk out from the shadow and over to the pond, I sit down on the grass seeing that I could get across since she took the row boat. I sit there and stare at her. I know it sounded creepy but, I couldn't help it, she was adorable when she was sleeping. Wait adorable? When did I start using that word along with beautiful. I never once used those words until I met her which wasn't very long ago. I don't know but she was very beautiful, there were a lot of words but beautiful described her the best.

**Normal(POV)**

Mikan slept against the sakura tree, Natsume being a creep stared at her from a far. After a while Natsume saw that she was starting to awake again, he got up from his spot and took off his shirt. He waited for a while before jumping into the water. Hearing the splash as he jumped into the water Mikan woke up. She looked around tiredly, but after awhile she stopped because she thought it was just her imagination. She sat back down against the tree and stared at whatever thinking about the things that happened so far today. Then she leaned the guitar onto the tree and stood up. She walked over to the water and stared down at her reflection. She put her hand down onto it making the water ripple destroying her reflection. She slowly brought her hand back out of the water, but stopped when she saw something swimming in the water. After trying to figure out what it was she quickly pulled her hand out of the water, but as she did, something grabbed it pulling it back down into the water.

Scared Mikan tries to pull her hand away, but as she struggled it pulls her in and she falls into the water. IN the water she feels something grab her around her waist. She tried to struggle out of it's grasps but couldn't because it's grip was strong. After a few seconds more they flew out of the water and she found herself being carried by someone over to the island. She turned her head to look at the person and when she does she starts struggle to get out of his grasp.

"Woah! I will you stop I'm going to drop you." He yelled as she hit him in the face.

"Let go! Let go you pervert!" She shout as she threw her fist at him.

"Stop! I'm serious I'm-" Then he slipped backwards as he stepped onto the island causing both of them to fall back into the water.

The position was weird. Natsume was leaning back on his arms and Mikan was lying against his chest still unaware of what was happening. 1…. 2… 3…. Mikan quickly got up off of him and back up all the way to the sakura tree. Natsume got up and followed her to the tree. When she reached the tree she stopped and stared at Natsume who seemed to be closing the gap that was in between them. Mikan tried to back up even more but couldn't because the tree had stopped her. Soon enough she found herself trapped between the tree and Natsume.

"So, tell me, why are you so afraid of me?" Natsume asked as he stared down at Mikan's hazel eyes.

"I-I'm not scared of you." She stuttered.

"Then how come you're shaking." Natsume said as he grabbed her hand, and of course it was shaking.

"I-I'm not shaking." She said. "C-can you move. I need to get home." She lied.

"I'm not gonna fall for that again. You said it last time and then you came here." Natsume said. "I'll ask again, are you scared of me, no I take that back are you scared of boys?"

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**Okay that's it. Took me forever to think of something. Is it good so far? **

**Review! Thxs for reading/ XD**


End file.
